


Guild-Life

by WrC



Series: HiJack Week 2014 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Assassin Hiccup, Assassins AU, Assassins' Guild, Beginnings, Guild Life, M/M, Running Away, Thief Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, his sister Punzie and Hiccup live a tough life on the streets. When the system collapses and their guild is destroyed, Jack joins a thief guild while Hiccup becomes an assassin. How will this work out for them and will their paths ever cross again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guild-Life

**Author's Note:**

> HiJack Week Day1: Assassins
> 
> The world I created for this fic was strongly inspired by The Night Angel Trilogy by Brent Weeks (it's awesome, you should totally read it). "Love is a noose" is actually a quote from my favorite wetboy from the book!
> 
> Also, Toothless is not actually the name of the character, Hiccup just refers to him like that. If you know the book, you know his real name ;) Enjoy and tell me what you think!
> 
> \- J.

Hunger and death were all around you in the streets of this rotten city. Life wasn’t easy and you had to stick together to survive. Without a guild at your back, you were bound to end up dead in a gutter. Life in the guilds wasn’t that pretty either, but it beat the streets at night. If you paid your dues, you had a safe place to sleep and a bit of food every day. The guild-head would beat you up if you didn’t pay, but somehow Jack always found the money.

                The white-haired boy would do anything to protect his little sister, Punzie. She was a cute little thing. Very shy; she never said a word. How Jack found the money for her time and time again was a mystery to me, but it kept us safe. I couldn’t imagine living without him. He was the one that kept me sane and – let’s face it – safe within the guild. A scrawny thing like me would never win a fight. But Jack had this… thing. He always managed to pull the most ridiculous stunts  _and_  get away with it. It was truly amazing.

                So we led our simple little lives, living from day to day as guild-rats. But then, the wars started. The city underworld had plunged head first into some sort of internal struggle. The fine balance between guilds was destroyed and the simple street-guilds were the first to suffer. Our home was destroyed. We were back on the street with no-one but each other.

                One night, Jack returned with great news. He’d found us a new guild! We would be taken in by the Snakes, the biggest thief-guild in the city! I told him to go ahead with Punzie – I wanted to see if I could score some food at the brewers’ alley to celebrate. That was the biggest mistake of my life. What I witnessed there changed everything. I was sneaking around in an alley, looking for an open back door so I could steal some food, when I heard a muffled scream. Through one of the doors, I saw a man slumping with his back against a wall. In his chest was a short sword. His eyes were wide with terror and pain, his mouth mimicking a fish out of the water. Open. Closed. Open. Closed. I just stood there, unable to turn away. A hand pulled out the sword, and the man fell over, a dark puddle quickly spreading around him. A hooded figure kneeled besides him and wiped the blade clean. When he looked up, I finally started running.

                I was a street rat. I knew all the quick passages and shortcuts like the back of my hand. There was no way anyone would catch me- I bumped into what felt like a wall at full speed when I rounded the corner.  _There shouldn’t be a wall here…_  Dizzy and confused, I looked up. My heart nearly stopped. In front of me was the dark-clad man from before, his blade glinting in his hand.

                “Sorry, but I can’t leave witnesses”, he mumbled.

                My hand shot out and a spring fired. A knife flew out of my sleeve, straight at the hooded man. He caught it. Mid-air.

                “Well fuck me sideways”, I mumbled.

                The hooded man laughed. “I like your guts kid. And that’s a pretty neat contraption you got there… But I still have to kill you, regardless of what guild you might be in.”

                “No! Please! I want to become your apprentice!” That took both of us by surprise. Had I really just asked to become an assassin?

                “Be careful what you wish for”, the stranger grunted. “You might be better off dead”.

                Well, I couldn’t back down now. “No, I mean it. I don’t even have a guild anymore. Please, teach me how to be like you!”

                “You don’t want to be like me.”

                “I do! Please, I beg of you!”

                He remained silent. My heart was racing. He was toying with the blade, tossing it from hand to hand as if it was the most casual gesture in the world.

                “You think you have it in you?”

                “Yes! I was raised on the street. I’m used to death. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. Please, teach me.” The hooded man lifted his blade… _That’s it. He’s going to kill me!_ …and put it in the scabbard on his back.

                “Fine.” He threw back his hood and grinned a wicked grin. Most of his teeth were missing.  _Thoothless!_

                I only later learned his name: the Night Fury. It was said he was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! No-one has ever seen his face and lived to tell the tale. The master assassin was technically part of the Black Death guild, but he was known to ignore his superiors. He did as he saw fit, whether they liked it or not. His skills were beyond compare and he has never failed a contract. And now, he was also my master.

***

Training was hard and rigorous. Nothing of my old self remained. He broke me down and built me up anew. Hand-to-hand combat, sword techniques, human psychology, poison mixing… you name it, I learned it. Just when I finished cleaning his weapons and put them away for the night, he handed me a sealed scroll. It bore the seal of the Black Death.

                “Your first contract.” I knew him well enough by now to understand the true meaning of those words. It was a test, and I could not fail. ‘Failure always results in death’ was one of his first and foremost teachings.

                So yeah, no pressure at all.

The contract was straightforward enough. Fiara, the pyromancers branch of the alchemy guild, had requested the death of a traitor. He was going to cell information to a different guild. They believed he was going to meet up with his contact tonight. That gave me no time for preparation, but the target didn’t pose much of a thread. He was just a simple acolyte, not a full-fledged battle-mage. So I strapped on my gear: a dozen hidden knives and needles, two smoke-bombs, a fragmentation grenade (one of my own inventions), and a short sword to top it off.

                Finding him was easy: his home address had been included in the contract. But I had to be patient. It was a busy part of the city and I could not afford to have any witnesses. So I tailed him until I got an opportunity. Then, he entered an empty alley. My heart was pounding in my throat and a bead of sweat trickled down my spine. I silently dropped down behind him and drew my sword. It was shaking slightly.

                 _Calm down, Hiccup. Focus!_

                When I was almost upon him, I stepped in a puddle. The acolyte spun around. One more step and I was within range, my sword held high, ready to cut him open from shoulder to hipbone. A pair of bright blue eyes, set in a pretty, innocent face, stared at me. It was just a kid, no older than I had been when I started my apprenticeship. Those eyes… just like Jack’s. The kid was absolutely terrified. He didn’t make a sound; I doubt he was even breathing. He stood perfectly still, as if time had stopped.

                I couldn’t do it. What had he done to deserve death? The boy started to cry.

                Why did my hand refuse to come down?! I had to do this! I could not fail the contract… and yet… this poor kid was just as afraid as I was. I just couldn’t kill him. I wouldn’t kill him. And then his eyes went wide. I looked down and saw the end of a blood-drenched blade sticking out of his chest. It was my master’s.

                “Please don’t ki-“, I started. He cut me off with an agitated gesture.

                “His contact is still alive. He saw it all. It’s a white haired thief from the Snakes.” I just stood there, incredulous that my master wasn’t killing me next. “What are you waiting for?!” And off I was.

                Up on the roof, I spotted a dark figure making a swift getaway. He was fast and silent, but I was just as agile. After being on his tail for three blocks, he suddenly vanished. We were in a busier district now, so he’d probably gone down to street level to disappear in the crowd.  _Damn it!_  I started to feel a little panicky again. There was so little room for error, I really couldn’t afford to fail my master again! Then I noticed a particular tavern,  _The Wooden Tit_  (yes, really, I didn’t come up with the name). It was a well-known place for Snakes to hang out. I also knew this tavern was the only access point to the underground guild quarters in this area. He had to be there. I pulled up my hood and went inside…

                … and found him. Well, there were plenty of thieves here all right. But only one of them had white hair  _and_  looked young enough to climb a roof. The moment he saw me, an obviously armed and ominously hooded figure, he disappeared upstairs. He was going for the roof again! When he climbed onto the flat tiles of the tavern rooftop, I was already there, waiting for him. His back was wide open, begging for my dagger. Then he turned around. My heart dropped. White hair, blue eyes, taunting grin.

                “Jack!” I pulled back my hood and recognition struck immediately.

                “Hiccup!” He exclaimed rather loudly. I hushed him and spied around, looking for my master. Thankfully, he was no-where to be seen. I quickly ushered him inside.

                The happiness of meeting his long lost friend was quickly overshadowed by the realization that said friend was now an assassin. His grin faded and he looked at me seriously.

                “I didn’t think you’d become a murderer.” There was a painful accusation in his voice.

                “Well, I haven’t murdered anyone, actually.”

                “Than what did I see just now?”

                “My first contract… which I fucked up.”

                “Yeah, no shit.” I can’t help but grin at his sarcasm. “You even had a witness.”

                “I guess you did join the snakes after all.”

                “Better than killing for a living”.  _Ouch_.

                “It’s not what you think. It’s a long story.”

                “I’m sure it is. Excuses for betraying your best friend are usually of the elaborate kind.”

                That hurt more than any other accusation. For a while, neither of us knew what to say. When the silence becomes unbearable, I say: “I didn’t betray you, I swear, I just…”

                “Look, just get this over with. I know why you had to kill the acolyte. He was going to sell information to the thieves’ guild. I was the messenger he was supposed to meet. I figured there would be an assassination, so I held back to see if it was safe. Evidently not. I’m pretty big in the guild you know. This was an important job.” It was important for me as well… which brought me back to my master. He wouldn’t accept it if I let a witness live.

                “I have to fake your death. Otherwise my master-“

                “-will kill you. I know. My guys are already finding a guildless that looks like me to take my place. It shouldn’t be long. Look, Hiccup… it’s a shame we had to meet again under these circumstances… I hope we can meet again someday and catch up. Cause even though I’m hella mad at you, I do miss you. Now I’ll lay low in a safe-house. Bye.”

                “Wait!” I grabbed his arm. “Your safe-houses aren’t as safe as you like to think… I’ll take you to one of mine.” It took a whole lot more convincing, but by the time his ‘replacement’ showed up he agreed to come with me. He must have sensed my hesitation to kill even a guildless, so he quickly had one of his own guys do it. They dumped the body in the alley while I kept watch. When that was done, I got him to the nearest safe-house and returned to The Night Fury.

***

The next day, my master acted like nothing had happened. I couldn’t really believe he’d fallen for my little deception, but it was just like any other day. As night fell, I made up some excuse to get out and went to see Jack again. We had to leave the city. It was only a matter of time before someone found out Jack was still alive, and that would be the death for both of us. For real, this time.

                I brought him some food and watched him eat.              “It kinda feels like the old times”, He remarked.

                “Yeah… in deep shit with our lives in danger and old bread for dinner. Only thing missing is Punzie.”

                He smiled at that. “I got her a safe place, working as a maid for some rich family. It was expensive, but she’s doing all right. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t take good care of my little sister.”

                “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t take care of my best friend.” I unpacked some cheese to go with the bread.

                Jack scoffed. “You still see me as your best friend? After you just left us behind without as much as a good-bye?! I wasn’t even sure you were still alive!”

                “It wasn’t like that!”

                “Oh fuck you! You could have just told me you didn’t want to be a thief!”

                “Keep your voice down. I never intended to betray you…” I told him the whole story. When I was done, he didn’t look that angry anymore. “I’m sorry I left you behind… I really missed you guys.”

                “Punzie thought you were dead. She cried for days on end. We… I missed you. I felt like… my other half was gone, you know?” He looked at me teary-eyed. For the first time in years, I hugged him. He smelled way different than he did back then. Cleaner, mostly. He tensed, but then quickly hugged back. “You were so important… and suddenly you weren’t there anymore. I had to do it all by myself.”

                “It broke my heart to leave you, it really did. But you have to understand I couldn’t contact you for your own safety…”

                “I know. It’s okay. I’m just happy we’re together again.”

                I told him about my plan to leave the city. I would bribe some guards at the gate to buy us a night-time passing and spend the last of my money on supplies. We would leave tomorrow. Tonight I’d get Punzie. With Jack’s instructions, I had no trouble finding the home she was staying. I scaled the wall that separated the big estate from the rest of the city. Getting inside was easy after that. The guards were a disgrace to their profession; they were just huddled together, playing cards. No-one deemed it necessary to make his rounds, apparently.

                When I was almost at Punzie’s door, a shadow moved. I went for my blade, but a strong hand was upon mine in a flash. I tried to lash out and quickly found myself on the ground, unable to move. This felt disturbingly familiar.

                “Master?” I whispered. The Night Fury didn’t bother with a response; he simply released me. “This is awkward…” I mustered a sheepish smile. He didn’t laugh.

                “Why?”

                “Because I couldn’t kill him. I’m sorry I failed you, but I couldn’t do it. Not my friend.” Toothless rolled with his eyes.

                “I’m talking about the acolyte.”

                “I don’t know… I just… my hand froze.”

                “Mercy will only get you killed. I thought I’d told you that. You should have done it.”

                “I couldn’t. Or rather… I wouldn’t. He looked just as scared as I was. Just an innocent boy.”

                “And then you betrayed me for that white-haired boy. I should kill you where you stand! Haven’t you learned anything from me? Failure is death. Kill swiftly. Never leave witnesses. And don’t. Love. Anyone.”

                “What do you know about love”, I spat. My master’s face grew even grimmer.

                “Love is a noose, boy. I know. I’ve known about your ties to that thief from the beginning and I’ve kept you hidden from him. He would’ve been an unwelcome distraction.”

                “What are you talking about?! I don’t  _love_  him! He’s my friend!” Despite the situation, I couldn’t help but blush.

                “Yeah, right. And he doesn’t love you either. You’re not fooling anyone, kid.” Before I could object any further, my master got serious again. “In our line of work, love is something you can’t permit yourself. However, I knew you wouldn’t be cut out for this job from the start…. Your soul is too kind. So I won’t kill you. Instead, I’ll let you go. I’ll even keep the Snakes of your back until you are gone.”

                I couldn’t believe my eyes. My master was helping me… after I’d failed his assignment and betrayed his trust.

                “However, when you’re gone, both the Snakes  _and_  the Black Death will want the two of you dead. I won’t protect you. You’ll have to take care of yourself. I trust that you learned at least that much during your training.” He gave me a small smile. That was a truly rare sight in itself. With that, he disappeared back into the shadows.

We left the city the next day, all according to plan. We didn’t run into any trouble and I knew I had Master Toothless to thank for that. I still don’t quite understand why he’d trained me if he knew I wouldn’t be any good at killing. I would never know, but I sure was thankful. All those skills would keep Jack, Punzie and me alive with the Snakes and Black Death on our tail.

                During my entire training, I never felt complete or happy. I did now. I was back with Jack and after my Master’s words, I looked at him differently. Perhaps The Night Fury was right. Maybe this white-haired teen did love me. I for one didn’t want to be with anyone else.

                 _Time will tell, I suppose_. 


End file.
